Not My Intention
by emilovessouthpark
Summary: Kenny loves his porn...


Standing outside Kenny's bedroom window, I can see him sitting in the semi-dark room with a couple of lanterns placed around him for light. He's sitting criss-cross on the bare mattress he uses as his bed, a cigarette hanging from the corner of his mouth and he's absently turning the pages of his Playboy. I tap on the glass once, and the blond in the orange coat looks up and sees me, smiling. He tosses the magazine aside and crawls up to the window, lifting it for me to enter.

"Hey, dude," I greet him, climbing over the windowsill. After taking a drag from his cigarette, he pulls it out of his mouth.

"Hey. You bring the stuff?" he asks me after closing the glass portal again. And no, he's not referring to drugs. I don't supply those kinds of things. I do, however, supply my father's porn collection.

"Yeah." I set up the portable DVD player on the poor boy's floor, and pull some movies from my coat pocket. Kenny prefers internet porn, but, having no WiFi connection, I can't exactly bring him that, can I? Kenny picks up the DVD cases and shuffles through them.

"Back Door Sluts 9? Dude, Stan, your dad is loaded," he comments. I chuckle.

"Yeah, ever since that internet crisis, he's been careful to keep these kinds of things with him."

"Internet crisis? That was seven years ago!"

"He's still not over it," I say, turning on the contraption. Then I make my way back to the window. "Feel free to use that thing until the batteries die. But get any spooge on it, and I'll kill you."

"W-Where are you going?" Kenny asks, loading up the first DVD.

"Dude, I'm not going to watch you beat off to cheap porn movies. Just bring that back to me tomorrow morning before school," I say, and turn back to the window.

"C'mon, Stan, stay here! Guys jack off to porn together all the time. It's fun."

"Fun? You think getting gay with your friends is fun?"

"It's not gay, dumbass, now sit the fuck down!" he demands, hitting the spot on the mattress next to him. I feel defeated now, and realize I haven't really gotten off in a while, and this would be a good time. So I sigh and take a seat next to my friend as he presses the play button.

Thirty seconds into the movie, Kenny has unzipped his pants and is already getting hard. I'm still turned off for the most part, considering the awkwardness of sitting next to my friend as we both watch the same porn movie. "Dude," Kenny mutters. "Most people get annoyed by that exaggerated moaning. But, Jesus, I don't understand why."

Vagina close-ups do it for me. Girls fingering themselves. It's fascinating. And it's getting me hard. I glance at Kenny. His pants and boxers are pulled down to his knees and he's absently sliding his hand up and down his dick as he stares at the screen. I hesitantly undo my jeans and slide them down partway along with my underwear, beginning to touch myself. As Kenny moans next to me, I become even stiffer. Wait, why is Kenny turning me on? I squeeze my dick and pump it faster, my eyes on my blond friend and not the pornography. As wrong as it feels, it makes me more horny than the movie. Can't argue with my penis.

"Oh-... oh, God," Kenny moans, and I see drops of pre-cum running down the sides of his cock. "Mm, yes." Goddammit, Kenny's hot. His shaggy bangs hanging innocently in his eyes as he pleasures himself. The sight is intoxicating. I've never noticed how... sexy he is before. I moan involuntarily. I imagine Kenny, standing in front of me, dressed in lingerie with little bows in his hair. Black lingerie, with a little tiny skirt. Leather high-heeled boots stretch up to his knees, and he crouches down in front of me, taking me into his hot, pouty little mouth...

"Oh! Oh, Kenny!" I cry, and my semen spills over my hand. As my orgasm ends, I fall backwards onto the mattress, and wipe sweat from my forehead with the back of my hand. But when I open my eyes, reality hits me, and I see Kenny sitting next to me, his still-hard dick in hand, staring at me almost incredulously. He's completely frozen. The only sounds are my heavy breathing, and the slutty moans coming from the DVD player.

If I've ever felt like killing myself before, it was nothing compared to this moment.

"St-...Stan?" he says, still not moving. "Did you just... did you just get off to me?"

I can't seem to form coherent words. "Uh... I just... um..." I mutter, thoroughly embarrassed. "I was just-..."

"Fuck me," Kenny interrupts. My eyes widen. And I blink twice.

"W-What?"

"Fuck me," he repeats, pushing the DVD player aside. "I want you to fuck me like you fuck Wendy, Stan. Oh, Jesus, please."

Did Kenny just ask me to fuck him?

My thoughts are cut off when Kenny's lips crash onto mine and he licks his way into my mouth. I tilt my head and return the kiss, already growing hard again. Our tongues get into a battle for dominance and then Kenny pushes my back against the wall and straddles me as we sit on the mattress. He's breathing hard and I'm beginning to tune out the movie playing in the background to focus on the body of Kenny. I yank his parka zipper all the way down and then practically rip the orange garment off of him. His body is pale and malnourished but for some reason it turns me on even more. I put my hands on his waist and lay him down on the mattress so I can pull his pants and underwear completely off. And holy fucking shit... I've rarely even seen Kenny with his hood off, much less completely naked in front of me waiting for me to have sex with him.

Kenny reaches up and grabs my right hand, sticking my fingers in his mouth and sucking on them. He gives me sexy looks while he does it and it's driving me insane with want. I reach down with my other hand and start to stroke myself. Kenny pulls my fingers out of his mouth. "No," he snaps, smacking my hand away from my dick. "You will wait for me." A whine emits from my throat and Kenny spreads his legs. I insert one finger coated with Kenny's slobber, and he moans out in pain. I add the next two at the same time and stretch him good. When I pull my fingers out, Kenny throws one leg up so the his ankle rests on my shoulder while I kneel at his entrance. I grab his other leg and hike it up under my arm, using my other hand to hold onto his hip as I finally push myself in. The poor boy cries out and his hand flies up to squeeze my wrist. I begin thrusting fast despite his cries of pain because they eventually turn into pleasured moans as I hit him at a good angle. "Fuck, Stan," he breathes huskily. "I've waited... for this. God, you have no idea... shit..." His face contorts in pleasure, his eyelids falling shut. Never once in my life did I foresee myself having sex with another male, let alone Kenny McCormick, one of my best friends. But now I realize I've been missing out... on a lot.

Leaning forward and still thrusting for all I'm worth, I place gentle, loving kisses on Kenny's chest and neck. He tilts his head back, exposing more of his pale neck to me. I lick and bite, becoming rougher and faster. He cries out and I feel his fingernails dig into my back. Small drops of crimson blood seep out from the place I bit him. I lap up the blood. Kenny is mine now.

"St-Stan," he whines. "I'm going to... I'm gonna come!" He snakes his hand between us and pulls on his cock a couple times, but I stop him and pull out just in time. He whines loudly, before realizing my intentions. I put my mouth over his length and suck just a few times, and he quickly grabs my black hair and comes hard into my throat. I choke slightly, coughing a little when I come up for air. Kenny's laying before me, limbs splayed out over the mattress. His face is red, his straw-colored bangs sticking to the sweat on his forehead.

I crawl up next to him, nuzzling my nose into the crook of his neck. He lets out a sigh, and smiles to himself.

"Kickass, dude," he says nonchalantly, as if nothing really out of the ordinary happened. I let out a short chuckle and he turns his head to face me. Our lips meet once again before we both slip into slumber on the cheap spring mattress. But regardless of Kenny's shitty "bed", I've never felt more comfotable and at peace in my life.


End file.
